


if i drown

by kirishima_is_best_boi



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: I hope, M/M, Nellis, like a songfic but less cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirishima_is_best_boi/pseuds/kirishima_is_best_boi
Summary: Nick wonders how it all came to this.





	1. october

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I'm concerned every Shinedown song is about Nellis. This fic was particularly inspired by "If You Only Knew," "I'll Follow You," "Miracle," and "Beyond the Sun."

They get married October 4th in a quiet courthouse ceremony. They tell no one. They don't exchange rings. They don't kiss or hug. No sweet words are exchanged and the only smile is that of the courthouse officiant. Nick tried to steal the courthouse pen and Ellis jabs him in the rib for it. They leave and fuck in the backseat of their car before they keep driving. Their destination is unknown to both of them. 

 

Nick leaves October 7th. 

 

 

 


	2. june

They're finally rescued in May. They were separated and tested and prodded and then released into the survivor camps. In June the infection is declared defeated and they are released back into the world. Rochelle goes home to an intact family. Coach goes to his surviving daughter and grandson. Ellis follows Nick. The list of dead is long and Ellis finds nearly everyone he has ever loved on that list. Immunity is thought to have been passed down from father to child and Ellis has no father. Now he has no mother. No cousins. No aunts or uncles. No friends. Savannah is a ghost town and Ellis refuses to be haunted.

 

He doesn't smile much anymore and Nick misses it... So they drive. Nick has never been one to stay put for long and Ellis has nowhere to go. What they do isn't healthy. There are nights where the only ting that lets them sleep is a shared bottle of liquor and half a box of condoms. Some nights they sleep huddled together like scared dogs and jump at every little noise. There is one night that Ellis breaks Nick's nose because "I'm not a fucking kid! Fuck you! Fuck you!" and they both cry. 

 

June is the hardest month. 


	3. october

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Call Me" by Shinedown is Nick tbh

He leaves Ellis with a stack of stolen credit cards and a gold ring. The boy (and Nick swears his nose twinges every time he calls him that) sleeps soundly on the cheap motel bed they shared just moments before. The months have been kind to them and time has started to heal some of their wounds. He doesn't stir as the door quietly clicks closed. 

 

Nick's first night without him is not so peaceful. 

 

He'd driven for hours and hours without stopping. He couldn't remember why he'd left... But he could remember every awful thing he'd ever said to Ellis. He could remember every insult and every misspoken word that had shattered the Georgian's smile. 

 

"I miss you."

 

The text doesn't go through. He's had his phone in airplane mode since he'd left. He was too much of a coward to face what he'd done. 

 

"I can't seep without your snoring."

 

"I wish I had told you that I loved you."

 

"You keep me alive."

 

He throws his phone across the room and the clatter doesn't make him feel any better. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i made you read this shit


End file.
